Demon Born
by TheYettiMaster
Summary: When Rin wakes up in Magnolia will he be able to figgure out what happened to him and will he ever be able to get back home?
1. Prologe

Prologue-

We always thought that there were only two dimensions, Assiah, the realm of humans, and Gehenna, the realm of demons, but we were wrong so very, very wrong. It just happened to me one day, one moment I'm being a kick ass exorcist then the next I was falling. I hit a tree and was knocked out; I'm now in a hospital. I am alone here currently, and I still haven't figured out why this happened to me.


	2. Hospital

Chapter One: Hospital

"Yukio!" I shouted at the darkness as I sat bolt upright in bed. Damn, just another bad dream, these have been happening ever since Yukio was possessed by Satan. I know I saved him and stopped him from committing suicide but every night I'm faced to endure what would have happened if he pulled the trigger, if he never regained control.

I shook my head trying to get this fear under control. I'm going to get back home, somehow. I looked around the room I was in, it looked like a typical hospital room, eggshell walls, a window, and I even had a few flowers in here. I smiled at the flowers because they reminded me of Shiemi, which was yet another reason why I needed to get home. I tried to move but the second I did my ribs started to feel as though someone was trying to stab a sword through them (trust me I know the feeling from experience) and I realized that I had a cast on my right ankle.

I started to lie back down when my room door opened, it startled me at first but then I started laughing when I saw an incredibly short elderly man. "Why are you laughing? Actually how are you even awake right now? You should still be knocked out you know."

_I should still be knocked out?_ I definitely didn't feel one hundred percent but I've been worse. I assume a normal human wouldn't have been able to be better so quickly, luckily for me I'm not a normal human, the fact that I'm part demon probably helped with the early recovery. But it's not like I could just say, _hey old guy if you're wondering why I healed so quickly it because I'm the son of Satan. _So I came up with an excuse, "Well I think that I didn't really fall far so it must not have done much damage!" I smiled at the old man as I said this trying to seem as innocent as I could to avoid much suspicion.

"What did you say 'the fall didn't do much damage'", he used air quotes as he said this, "When you were emitted into this hospital your left arm was broken at the elbow, your right ankle was twisted backwards, and you had five broken ribs. We didn't even have the time to put a cast on your arm or do any about those ribs of yours and now you're telling me that you're fine, that the fall didn't do much?"

"Well at least that explains the ribs and the cast on my foot. I always was a fast healer, heh."

"Look, if you're not going to tell me the truth that's fine, you can tell me when you're ready."

_Damn it he knows._ He started to walk away as he did my mind started to wander, I was thinking about the battle I was in before I came here, I was using my sword, slaying some demons, then- MY SWORD!I can't believe that I almost forgot about it! I yelled for the old guy when he was almost out the door, "Hey, did I drop anything when I fell? Was there anything with me?"

"As a matter of fact you did, a sword is what I believe it was. Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Please!" I yelled.

"I'll be back soon." He left the room. A thousand questions started floating around in head, what if it was damaged? What if someone pulled it out? Did anyone know what it was? This continued on for a few minutes, drilling myself on what would happen under certain situations. My thoughts were interrupted by the man returning into my room. In one hand he held my sword still in its sheath in the other was the swords red and black bag. It looked unharmed, thank god, "Thank you. This sword is very special to me."

"Not a problem. This is a beautiful weapon, mind if I take a look?" Before I could stop him he unsheathed the sword.


	3. Blue Flame

Chapter Two: Blue Flame

Blue flame instantly engulfed my sword and I, my tail had unfortunately shot bolt upright when this happened, so much for trying to keep it a secret. The room was covered in the blue glow of the fire and no longer in the darkness. I turned to look at the old man, to see his reaction. He had thrown the sword to the other side of the room; he was staring at it with eyes wide. Then he turned to look at me this only increased his fear, he turned to run out of the room but managed to trip and fall. I shouted at him trying to help him regain some of his senses, "Hey it's okay alright!"

He looked into my eyes and spoke in almost a whisper, "I knew you weren't human. I knew you were different, but this? The son of the devil, here?" he started to shake his head as if trying to deny any of information from being true.

I stood up and tried to stand, to reach my sword and stop the fire, but my ankle wouldn't let me. As soon as I tried to put some weight on it, it buckled. I whined in pain and sat back down on the bed, looking again at the old man. He regained some of his composure and was back on his feet. "Why are you here!?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. Look could you just put the sword back into its sheath."

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face, and then he nodded in understanding as he made his way over to the burning sword. He grabbed it gingerly and put it back into its case, the flames ceased and the room converted back into its original darkness. My tail flopped back onto the bed no longer engulfed in flames. The old guy was still looking at me weird. "Anything you want to ask me?" I asked.

He shook his head no then spoke up, "What's your name?"

"It's Rin, yours?"

"Just call me Makarov. Let's just keep this between us right now okay?"

I snickered, "Why? Do you not want me to tell everyone of how scared you were?"

He gave me a if-you-say-anything-about-this-I-will-personally-find-you-and-kill-you look.

"Just kidding, heh" I said weakly. Makarov huffed as he left the room and once again I was left alone in the darkness.

The next day I tried and failed yet again to walk around. I plopped back down onto by bed in defeat and let out a sigh. _How long would I be stuck in bed like this?_ I looked longingly at my sword, desperately wanting to get home to Yukio, and Kuro, and Sheimi, and even Bon that arrogant prick. I started daydreaming of what I would do when I got back, I would make everyone dinner and a cake! _Ya that would be great_, I smiled at the ceiling with happy thoughts in my brain when someone opened the door. It was a boy with pink spikey hair and a scarf on accompanied by a girl with her blonde hair in a side pony tail and a shirtless boy with dark hair and a strange symbol tattooed on his chest. "Hello." I said.

Pinky spoke up with a really happy voice, "Hi! We just wanted to see how you were doing."

I smiled at this act of kindness, "Ohh well thanks, that's really nice of you guys."

The blond girl looked at me weird way, I guess that I must have stared too long or looked too confused so she asked, "Sorry but what's up with your ears, and your teeth" she paused for a second, "And is that a tail?"

I stared at her blankly for a second, then just stated the obvious, "Why yes, yes that is a tail."

"Why do you have a tail!?"

I retaliated with another random comment, "Why don't you?"

"Well I, I don't know!" She looked at me with a pouty expression.

Shirtless boy changed the topic, "So how are you healing? We weren't able to get you a cast on your arm and we didn't do anything about those ribs of yours."

"Well my ribs still hurt like hell but my arm is feeling good." I moved my arm around for emphasis.

Pinky looked at me with obvious shock on his face, "Uhhh hey guy."

"The names Rin by the way, what is it."

"Well Rin, your arm was broken at the elbow, it was turned the wrong way you know."

"Yes I've already been told as much."

"Well you shouldn't even be able to move it right now. Really you shouldn't even be up right now."

I smiled at this, "Ya I was told about that as well. I'm just a fast healer I guess."

"Alright, see you soon Rin." Pinky turned around and started to wave good bye.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name!"

Pinky turned around and smiled, "Its Natsu." He pointed at the blonde then the shirtless boy, "And that's Lucy and that's Gray."

"See you Natsu!" I said as him and his friends left the room. _Where do you think they're from_? I asked myself. _Oh well I guess I'll just have to figure that out later._


	4. Demons

Chapter 3: Demons

I woke with a start in the middle of the night again thanks to yet another nightmare. I looked around my dark room out of habit and saw a tall and thin dark shape in the corner of my room. I instantly went for my sword that was leaning against my bed, it wasn't there. I yelled at the dark shape, "What did you take from me!"

I saw red eyes glow through the gloomy darkness and a flash of gross yellow teeth. I heard laughing then a deep and distorted voice, "Hello young prince. Seeing as how I need to take you with me I didn't see it necessary for you to try to attack me with this sword of yours. You are only human without it are you not? Anyway come with me young lord, join me in my return to Gehenna."

"Not gonna happen."

The demon laughed again, "I didn't give you an option."

I light up in blue fire, the demons eyes widened he obviously didn't know that I didn't need my sword for my flames. I rose from my bed to approach the demon, my ankle and ribs were stinging at this time but I ignored both of them. I rushed the demon but it managed to dodge my attack, it whipped around and kicked at my ankles. This attack caused a sickening crack to sound from my already damaged foot. I screamed in pain as my ankle buckled and I fell hard on my broken ribs causing another loud series of cracks to go off. The damage fueled my anger at the demon and my flames reached the celling and started to eat at the paint, causing dark marks to form. I hugged myself trying to regain some control over my power, the demon laughed louder at this, "No don't stop young prince. Quit trying to contain your powers, you are more powerful then you know and yet you try to remain human. Remember that you're not."

I screamed at the beast, "Shut up!" My flames became bigger and brighter.

The monster started to control his laughter, "That's more like it."

I hugged myself harder; I couldn't let this freak do this to me. It's alright you're in control, I told myself. The flames died down almost entirely, a faint blue glow still lit up the room. The demon looked confused, "What happened young lord? What happened to your flames I mean, they were almost as strong as your fathers." It started to shout, "Bring them back!"

He charged me in a blind rage. It tried to tackle me but I ducked and grabbed its tail, it howled in pain, "That was a dirty trick you little snot-nosed brat!"

"What happened to young prince?" I teased.

"Why you little-" It charged again. I dodged it again and landed a good punch on its back. It howled in a loud scream of both pain and anger. It had dropped my sword so I picked it up and unsheathed it. The demon looked at the blade in horror, "Hey you know that, that whole thing wasn't my idea! I didn't mean it! No hard feelings right." He shot me a nervous smile.

"You just tried to kidnap me, you hurt my already damaged bones, and you expect my sympathy?"

He eyed me nervously then said quietly, "Yes?"

I quickly moved up to him and put my sword up to his throat, "Give me good one reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now."


	5. Forgiven Sins

Chapter 4: Forgiven Sins

The demon did the last thing that I expected, he started bawling and screaming for mercy, "Please! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die." He grabbed my shirt and started crying harder, "Please have mercy!"

"Get out."

"What did you say?"

"I said leave. I don't want your blood on my hands."

The demon slumped and moved slowly out of my room and when he was in the door way he turned around, I was expecting something sincere, something kind and heartfelt. Instead he stuck his tongue out and shouted in a mocking voice, "You fool! Thanks for not killing me you idiot! Be on your feet from now on because you can be expecting more demons to get you!" After that he ran from my room.

"Hey get back here you jackass!" I tried to run after him but my ankle wouldn't let me, after a few steps I gave up and sat back down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Why couldn't I kill it? If Yukio were here he would have just shot the damn thing, he wouldn't have fallen for that trick. He always had a cold heart when it came to demons, the exact opposite of my partial understanding of them. I sighed and fell back asleep, only to be plagued by more nightmares.

It was another week before I fully regained all strength in my ankle and my ribs. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy visited me a few more times in those days. They were from a guild of so called wizards, I had to ask and in this world or dimension or whatever, magic was fairly common. Their guild was called Fairy Tail and Makarov was their leader. They had said that he was some sort of wizarding badass (I actually laughed when they said this because of Makarov's not so badass reaction to me). They offered me a place in their guild; Makarov had told them that I was some sort of fire wizard. Natsu really wanted a demonstration; he also was a fire wizard. When I showed him, he thought it was strange that my fire was blue, and then he tried to eat it. Apparently he can gain more power if he consumes more of his element. I (never having tried this) attempted to eat some of his flame only to get burned badly in the process; it was worth a shot at least but I still felt like an idiot for even trying.

When I could leave the hospital the weather was pretty crappy, the clouds were dark gray signaling that it was about to rain and the winds were strong. I walked through the town for a little bit, for a second there I thought that I saw a small white dog with a bow on its neck but when I turned around it was gone, or it was never there to begin with. I started looking at different shops until I came to a large building with the words FARY TAIL written in golden metal hanging on the wall facing the street. I figured I could find Makarov here; he was the guild master after all.

I walked up to the large doors and pushed them open. Inside was chaos, Natsu was shooting flames at a now shirtless Gray, shouting something about how it was gross that he stripped all the time. There was a man with snow white hair and a scar running down the right side of his face was obviously on Natsu's side, "Natsu's right you know Gray, it isn't manly at all!"

Gray looked embarrassed, "You know why I do that! I don't ever mean to!" he shouted as he dodged another fireball.

Natsu turned to look at me, "Tell Gray he's gross!"

I looked at Natsu wondering how I had managed to get myself into this awkward position, "I-"

"Don't side with that idiot! Look I can explain this to you, just give me a chance man." Gray pleaded.

I was about to explain that I wanted no part in all of this as a loud crash cane from behind me. I turned to look at the cause of the noise but before I could I was yanked backwards by a large and skeletal hand. The hand turned me around so that I could gaze at its owner. The beast itself was rock like in appearance, vines wrapped around its grotesque body, and atop the demon was a tall and lean man dressed in brown and green clothes. His green hair was ridiculous with one solitary spike "Amaimon." I growled.


End file.
